coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3158 (10th December 1990)
Plot Don tries to convince Ivy that Mike was probably just giving Jackie a supportive hug. She's surprised by him defending Mike. Des has spent the night on the Websters' sofa to teach Steph a lesson. Mike worries about what Ivy will say to the workers. Curly tells Kimberley that he wants her body for Christmas; she has been saving herself for marriage. Des asks Rita to talk Jenny into quitting the promos, hoping that Steph will follow suit, but Rita refuses to intervene. She advises Des not to push Steph as she'll dig her heels in. Ivy assures Mike that she isn't a gossip and won't tell anyone. Don pays Marie's gas bill when the board try to cut her off. He lets out his anger in the Corner Shop when Jack asks him for a £10 loan to join a card game, ranting about how wasteful people are with money. Mike is embarrassed when Jackie mentions their affair in front of his secretary Amanda Worsley. Steph refuses to give up the job so Des packs and leaves for the night. Marie indicates to Don that she'll sleep with him if he wants. He is appalled and tells her that she's worth more than that. Mike asks Jackie what she's playing at - she's realised that he was lying about his and Alma's relationship from the way he reacted to Ivy. She tells Mike that she's not going to share him with Alma and orders him to finish with her tonight. He's furious at being given an ultimatum. Cast Regular cast *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King Guest cast *Marie Ramsden - Joy Blakeman *Jamie Ramsden - Alexander Graham *Amanda Worsley - Sarah Nixon *Gas Board Official - Tony Capstick Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Front room *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *17 Elmgate Gardens - Living room *Bettabuy - Shop floor and stockroom *Ingram's Textiles - Offices and loading bay *Maxton Walk, Tower block - Hallways *Marie Ramsden's flat - Living room Notes *First appearance of Kimberley Taylor since 10th August 1990 as Suzanne Hall took time off for maternity leave. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mike finds himself out of his depth for once as Jackie takes control of their relationship. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,450,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1990 episodes